Secret Intention
by Spunky Kitten
Summary: I wanted to save this for Valentine's Day, but I just couldn't wait that long! Amu and Ikuto have been dating for three years. It's Valentine's Day and Ikuto plans the perfect date for Amu. But what is his secret intention behind all of his hard work, besides pleasing his pink-haired girlfriend? Amuto Lemon! One-shot! CHANGED ENDING!


**My first lemon one-shot! Please be nice! I wanted to save this for Valentine's Day, but that's like five months away and I just couldn't wait that long! I don't own Shugo Chara!  
And to the reviewer who said they reported me, this is NOT MA content at all! It's Rated M just like I rated it! MA content would be senseless smut, which isn't this! I've read all sorts of stories a lot like this! Why only thrash on my story!? Why do you people think I rated my story as M!? This is meant as adult content which is M, stupid! It's perfectly legal to post this kind of story!  
****Enjoy ~nya!**

* * *

Valentine's Day was finally here. Ikuto was working hard to turn his house into a beautiful romantic getaway. It was to please his gorgeous pink-haired girlfriend. He found it fit that only the best should be given to a pink _goddess_—the only word he thought was good enough to describe her—such as her. They've been dating for 3 years and the whole time it felt like Ikuto finally found his freedom and peace in the pinkette every time he looked at her.

The blue-haired teen checked his creation to be sure it was perfect. All the lights in the house were dimmed to give the atmosphere that sexy feel to it. The small square table in his kitchen was covered by a red tablecloth. Pink, red, and white rose petals were scattered on the table, even on the kitchen counters and the coffee table in the living room. Vanilla-scented candles were lit around the house to create a nice smell in the air. But he made sure the _bedroom_ was extra special. He made sure only the softest sheets were laid out on the bed. The lights were dim and he organized his room so it wasn't the slightest bit messy.

The food was even better. A steaming chicken sprinkled with the right spices and herbs waited in the oven. A small bowl of strawberries and whipped cream was in the fridge for dessert; though he had more than one desert planned. A bottle of the finest champagne was in a bucket of ice which sat on the kitchen table. Everything was absolutely perfect. He even wore a button-up white shirt and denim jeans to look good for his girlfriend. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

"It's open," Ikuto called while smoothing out his shirt to be rid of any wrinkles. The wooden door slowly opened to reveal his beautiful Amu. She was dressed in a cute light red blouse, white skirt and red knee-high socks. Ikuto mentally licked his lips at her outfit. He stretched his arms out toward Amu and asked, "So where's my hug from my cute kitty?"

At that moment, the pinkette rushed into her arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a peck on the lips. Ikuto picked Amu up bridal style and spun around, causing Amu to giggle with happiness. He took her to the kitchen, set her down on one of the chairs, and pushed the chair in like a gentleman.

"This is so beautiful Ikuto," Amu commented, looking around at the gorgeous preparations that her boyfriend had done just for her. It made her feel more loved than she's ever felt in her life. "I can't believe you did all of this!" The sparkles in her eyes said it all.

Ikuto chuckled and said, "Well only the best things for the best girl." She blushed at the compliment and gave a small smile. Then the bluenette popped the champagne and poured it into two glasses. "To us," he said, raising his glass.

"To us," Amu agreed and then clinked her glass with his.

Later on, they finished the chicken, which Amu savored every bite of. Then, Ikuto lifted Amu from her seat—she gave a squeak at his sudden action—and he took her to the living room and set her down on the couch. He went to the fridge, brought out the strawberries, and went back to his Amu. He sat down with her and gave her a quick kiss.

He took one of the strawberries and dipped it in the whipped cream. He held it to Amu's mouth and said, "Say ah~."

"Ahhh," She said while opening her mouth.

He stuck the little red fruit in and she bit down, being careful not to bite his fingers. They finished the dessert after feeding each other with smiles on their faces. They were snuggled up on the couch in a peaceful silence. But Ikuto was far from finished.

"I have one more surprise Amu-koi~," he whispered seductively in her ear.

A dark red blush colored Amu's cheeks and she tilted her head in confusion. Before she could ask what, Ikuto captured her lips with his in a passionate, fiery kiss. He instinctively wrapped his arms around his waist. The pinkette quickly got over the shock and kissed back with the same force he was using on her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and tangled her fingers in his midnight blue locks, pulling his closer to deepen the kiss.

Ikuto licked her bottom lip, begging for entrance, which she gladly gave him. His tongue plunged into her mouth, feeling every crevice on her strawberry flavored mouth. He dragged his tongue over her teeth and across the roof of her mouth. He pulled her tongue into his mouth and began to suck on it.

But Ikuto's tongue wasn't the only thing taking action. His hands roamed his girlfriend's body, feeling every perfect curve she had. He rubbed her long, porcelain legs and moved them so they were wrapped around his waist. Amu moaned in pleasure at his kisses and gentle touch. Without breaking the kiss, Ikuto pulled her up from the couch and ran upstairs to his room.

He kicked the door open and then locked it behind him after they were in. Amu was pushed down on the bed and Ikuto sat her up and leaned her against the headboard. Ikuto's lips left Amu's and worked their way down. He kissed her cheek, her jawline, and then down to her neck. A small bite was all it took to claim her as his. He then landed a few kisses on her throat, which she moaned out from pleasure.

Then Ikuto worked down her blouse, unbuttoning it with his teeth. Underneath the blouse was a black lace bra which caused Ikuto's member to tighten. He was starting to wonder if she was expecting this.

"That bra Amu-koi?" he whispered in her ear. He licked the shell of her ear, causing Amu to shiver in delight. "I'll have to punish you." He went back down and kissed the valley between her C-cup breasts while he unclipped her bra. With his teeth, he slid the straps off of her thin arms and flung the piece of clothing on the floor with her blouse. Amu was embarrassed and tried to cover her breasts, but Ikuto caught her arms. "You're gorgeous Amu-koi. Why try to hide it?" He smirked but was surprised when Amu grabbed his face and pulled him into a hungry kiss.

While she was kissing him, she moved her arms and unbuttoned his shirt, then throwing it aside after she slid it off of him. She traced all the muscles on Ikuto's sculpted body with her fingers. Ikuto groaned in pleasure at the attention Amu was giving him. So he decided to get revenge and slip her skirt off in one move.

He widely smirked at the matching black lace panties she was wearing. "You're wet already Amu?"

But first, he moved up to her left breast and licked around her hardened nipple. She moaned loudly when he took her pink nipple into his mouth and sucked on it like a baby with his milk bottle. He pinched her other nipple to give it the same attention. He switched his position and sucked on her other nipple. Amu moaned, starting to get aroused like a cat in heat.

Then, he moved down to her long legs. He kissed and licked her valley, and down her stomach, licking her belly button on the way down. When he reached her legs, he pulled down her knee-high socks while kissing the skin as it became exposed. Amu groaned as his mouth was close to where she wanted him the most.

"Ikuto! Don't tease me anymore! Hurry!" the pinkette moaned out.

"Aren't we a little horny today?" Ikuto whispered. "Well I'll do anything for my little seductress."

He moved up a a little and starting fingering her with two fingers. He added one after another as Amu screamed even louder at each added finger. Amu felt her climax stir inside of her as she came on his fingers. He licked up all of her cum off of his fingers with a wide smirk on his face.

Amu then decided to tease Ikuto back and grabbed the zipper on his jeans, pulling it down. She seductively rubbed his member as she did so and pulled his jeans off with his help. She started to rub him through his boxers with a sexy, seductive smile on her face. She slipped her hand under his boxers and wrapped her fingers around his 'little friend'. Ikuto slipped his last article of clothing off so he could feel her more.

The tables were turned and now Amu was on top. She pumped his member with her hand and Ikuto groaned while gripping the bed sheets. She decided to go farther so she bent down and licked his tip, slowly taking him into her mouth. Ikuto groaned intensely at the blow job his girlfriend was giving him. He thrust into her mouth causing her gag reflex. It hurt a little, but it felt too good to stop now. Ikuto felt his member twitch and he released his seed into Amu's mouth. She drank it all in one gulp, enjoying the sweet taste.

"Now it's my turn to pleasure you _Amu_."

The pinkette gasped as she was flipped back to the bottom. Ikuto started to rub Amu's black panties, resulting in them getting soaked. He practically ripped the last piece of clothing off Amu and threw it to some random place on the floor. He licked her womanhood, taking in the sweet smell of the wet treasure before him. He licked around it, loving the beautiful moans coming from her mouth. In one swift movement, Ikuto plunged his tongue into her vagina. Amu screamed at the sensation growing inside of her. His tongue then hit her g-spot and she screamed even higher as she came into Ikuto's mouth. The bluenette licked his lips and greedily licked up all of her delicious cum. It was time for the grand finale.

Ikuto positioned himself at Amu's entrance. "Are you ready?"

"Yes Ikuto. I love you so much and I never regret making love to you." She gave him a pure smile to reassure him.

"Alright, my love." He gave a genuine smile as he thrust into her. Amu screamed at the intense pain she was experiencing from Ikuto's size in her tight hole. He stayed still so she could get used to him inside of her. She dug her nails into his back and tears spilled out of her eyes. Seeing this, Ikuto leaned down and kissed her tears away. When she was ready, Amu moved her hips to tell her boyfriend she was alright now.

Ikuto's inner animal came out at her actions. He moved out of her and then thrust back in with move force. Amu moaned out his name in pure pleasure as he moved in and out at a fast pace that drove her crazy.

"Ikuto~!" Amu screamed out. "Y-yes! Aaaaah! Just like that! Harder! Oh, right there!"

"Ughn! Amu, you're so tight!" He thrust in out and even faster and harder than before. Ikuto flipped them over so Amu was on top. "Come on, baby! Ride me with all you got!"

Amu smirked and did as she was told. She bounced up and down on his dick, getting it to keep hitting her g-spot every time. Ikuto gripped the sheets and groaned with pleasure. While she was riding him, he kneaded her breasts on sucked on her throat. He even moved up and down to meet her thrusts.

"Oh, Ikuto! More! More! Don't stop! Please keep going!"

"Amu! Scream for me, babe! I want to hear how much I pleasure you!"

"OOOH! Ikuto, I'm going to cum!"

"Me too! Cum with me, my love!"

With those final words, the lovers released at the same time. They collapsed on the bed, both breathing heavily. Ikuto placed the covers over both of them.

"I love you Amu," he whispered, his voice filled with love.

"I love you too Ikuto," she whispered with the same tone. "But Amu..."

He reached over to his nighstand and opened the drawer. Then he pulled out a small vevet box. Amu's eyes widened at what she thought was happening. Ikuto opened the box and revealed a beautiful ring. The jewels were in the shape of hearts; the middle heart was pink and the two smaller hearts on the side were blue. Inside the ring, the words engraved on it were 'Love Forever Together Amu x Ikuto'.

"Amu, you are the best thing in my life. Every time we kiss, I always feel a special spark. I always want to protect you even if it means I have to give up my own life. No, I won't give up my life because you are my life. I wouldn't want it any other way. Will you make me the luckiest guy on earth and become Mrs. Tsukiyomi?"

Amu was moved to tears and was crying at how wonderful Ikuto made her feel. "I-I-Ikuto..." she said between sobs, "YES! A thousand times yes!" she cried out, giving him a hug and burying her face in his bare chest.

Ikuto genuinely smiled and slipped the ring onto his new fiance's finger. He was beyond overjoyed at the moment. The love of his life was going to be his beautiful wife **(A/N Hey! That rhymes!)**. He gave his soon-to-be bride a sweet loving kiss, which she happily returned. The couple snuggled close and drifted off to a peaceful sleep. In both of their eyes, it was the best Valentine's Day ever.

* * *

**And I'm done! Sorry it was so long! I did my best on this lemon! I worked really hard so please don't be mean! Please R&R this one-shot! And please check out my other stories as well! Bye for now ~nya!**


End file.
